Steph Guinto
---- Steph Guinto (ステフ グイント sutefu guinto) is a Pro-Hero and the sister to fellow Pro-Hero Wesley Guinto and Triad Leader Guy Guinto. The middle child of three, Steph had garnered enough attention from her parents due to being the only daughter. Inheriting the Resurface quirk from a quirk marriage between her parents, Steph has used this to become a prominent student in her high-school as well in her agency. An influential Pro-Hero, Steph works in her eldest brother's agency as one of their top heroes, having finally settled in Japan to work alongside her brother and also keep in touch with her younger sibling. Due to her proficiency in combat as well as her reputation for being a notorious predator; Steph is known as the Hunter Heroine: Redback (ハンター ヘロワン レドバック hantaa herowan redobakku). Appearance Steph looks to be a woman in her early twenties, almost as if she has never left her teenage years behind. Although she is a little shorter than most Heroes, her size is something that shouldn't be underestimated, as it has allowed her to get through most situations she finds herself in. The most notable thing about Steph however is her large hair, coloured a bright red with black roots. The hair is where Steph had earned her name from, as along with her black outfit, reminded her brothers of the Redback spiders back home. The hair is usually left to fall down the sides of her body, heavily on the back with only a few curtains at the front of her face. Steph keeps her right eye hidden underneath a fringe that falls over the right side of her face. Her blood red eyes are enough to both intrigued and intimidate those who meet her as the rest of her face can be something to allure men into her presence. Her hero outfit is generally quite loose around Steph's body, with her metal bracelets and metal belt being the things that hold them to her. The black cloth that makes her costume makes up the wavy sleeves that are held on with two bracers, both on each of her arm. The section on her body provide a lot of skin that work in accordance with her quirk. A large diamond cut out is in the middle of her abdomen which allows her to absorb larger objects. It goes down to the sleeves of her legs, held by bracers that are a greener shade to the usual bronze colour. A large belt is worn around her waist with a prominent middle section bearing a crystal in the centre. This crystal provides nothing but cosmetic use, but the four pockets that lie on all four sides hold different weapons that extend once they are drawn and put into use. File:GStephGuintoAPP01.png|Steph's outfit File:GStephGuintoPP02.png Personality Steph acts almost like an elder sister figure to both Wesley and Guy, keeping the two of them in order whilst also displaying a familial love. She cares very much for her siblings and tries to find a compromise for them due to the different sides they take in the social spectrum. Steph seems to a hold high favour of her younger brother despite him being a leader of a criminal gang, which she has found herself fighting against commonly in the past. Nonetheless, Guy sees his older sister almost like a mother figure as the lack of their mother has forced him to look up to Steph in such a way. Working under her older brother's agency, Steph shows complete loyalty and trust in the organisation, having the pride to believe that they are one of the best pro-hero agencies out there. She is impressed with the capabilities of Wesley and respects his decisions as the leader of the organisation, although can find herself opposing some ideas. Steph cares a lot about family, and gets very irritated every-time both Guy and Wesley are drawn into a fight with each-other, refusing to take a side between the two unless there are major circumstances. She can get quite defensive for her brothers because of recent events with the family, more so concerning the abandonment of their parents, which left them to fend for themselves. As a Pro-Hero, Steph presents herself as very professional, caring little for the spotlight and leaving it for other Pro-Heroes who desire the publicity and attention. It can usually explain why Steph rarely makes her self present to any interviews. She strongly cares for the public of the city she works in and is willing to put her life on the line to protect it if there was no other way. Steph shows powerful determination for her job, as she enjoys being a hero with the chance to help the people in a noble way. Money is little of Steph's concern as she embodies the qualities of the stereotypical hero that are found in stories. Having helped to the best of her ability is the only reward that Steph could enjoy, much to the annoyance of her siblings. Steph provides the help from the shadows and chooses to act much out of sight, making her presence truly known to other heroes and less to the public. Although most members of the populace don't even recognise her name or her person, other Pro-Heroes, especially the ones working in her brother's agency have acknowledged her for her skill and perseverance. Her hero work does put her in conflict with her younger brother, as she has become familiar with members associated with Guy and his organisation. This has made her a little lighter on that favoured faction due to knowing how much Guy cares for his gang. Quirk and Abilities Resurface (レサーファス resaafasu): Is a Transformation quirk that gives Steph the ability to store objects in her body and bring them back out for later use. A quirk that depends on the size of the user's body, Resurface makes the user something like a sponge. Resurface is only compatible with solid objects however as liquids and gas substances are too complicated with the quirk's functionality. Steph simply takes an object and puts it against her skin, allowing it to sink into her body that will be stored there for future use. The object can be later taken out as it is deployed from the same area that it was absorbed from. Although making little difference in the physical appearance of the user, the objects that are absorbed do make the user feel full as though they have eaten a lot, despite not having eaten anything. This however affects the body as the need for food is totally ignored until enough objects have been removed to make space for this natural urge. There also is a limit to how big and how many objects can be stored in the body for the user; as for Steph can only store things that are comparable to the body parts she stores these objects in. Things that are unproportionate to her body become impossible to store because of their size. Resurface also doesn't allow too many things to be stored which can be told when the object doesn't absorb into the body, indicating that there isn't enough room left for it to be deposited. Overall Abilities: In general, Steph has shown that she is a well trained fighter with the capability to take on groups of criminals. She focuses mainly on using hand to hand combat however she is also proficient in the use of blades and explosives. She pays a lot of attention in a fight and can concentrate on multiple targets, making sure to counter-act the moves coming in on her when she is able to. Her quick responses are usually the things that give her a key advantage over an opponent; as her movements swiftly move into the next which can be at sometimes, too quick for her attacker to respond to themselves. These responses are usually acted upon on the spot, showing that she can improvise her way out of situations much like her brothers. Having competed against her siblings, especially Wesley who is considered the strongest of the trio, Steph has been training herself from a young age much like Guy has. This sibling competition has been able to make Steph as capable as she is today, with the siblings still training against each-other to keep themselves up to date against each-other. Quick Agility: Steph mainly uses her quick agility to move around the city, as much of her job includes her patrolling areas. She is able to move from one location to another faster than a normal human can, and can respond faster to situations and incoming attacks from hostiles. She is a proficient free-runner as she almost glides around the obstacles in her path. Since Steph usually takes to the rooftops during her patrols, her body is familiar with moving around almost always and is fit enough for her to make the daily trips of running, climbing and jumping. High Pain-Tolerance: She has shown to have a strangely high-pain tolerance which gives her the ability to carry on during a fight. Steph has taken in stab wounds and has had her bones broken in fights before, yet still showed the ability to carry on during the fight despite the pain. Steph also uses pain in certain situations to get herself out of trouble when it calls for it. She has become unafraid to break her own bones if she must, and has willingly stabbed herself to cause pain if she needs to bring her attention up. Equipment Combat Knives: Steph stores a lot of these in her body with her quirk, giving her quick access to a weapon in extreme circumstances. Modelled after a Fairbairn-Sykes fighting Knife, these knives have both sharp sides as well as a fair handle to grip onto. These knives are usually sharpened just below their maximum potential to avoid accidentally cutting Steph when absorbed into her figure. Due to their slim size and width, they are the ideal object for Steph to be carrying around with her. These are known to cut through air particularly fast which makes striking at her enemies happen in the matter of seconds. She mainly uses these knives to pin enemies against walls with their clothes, however when given the chance, Steph can easily throw these knives into a target's body with ease and precision. Smoke Bombs: Despite being bigger than the other, the design of the smoke bombs that Steph uses are oddly shaped liked skulls with a button on the top. They can trigger couple of seconds making for a quick and easy get away. They explode like normal grenades which allows the smoke to quickly burst from its shell and fill the area faster, as well as giving the space the smoke needs to spread out. The smoke can get quite dense, which obscures both Steph and anyone around her's vision. Grenades: Grenades shaped in small grey cylindrical canisters, they can deal quite an explosion when ignited. Despite their size, they are compacted with enough powder to knock down doors from their hinges. The force that the grenades produce can knock a person off their feet if they are off guard. These are usually placed around Steph's stomach of back due to the size they need in order to be absorbed. Steph can usually carry a fair amount of grenades, not as much as her knives though. Trivia *Images are of Raven from Gravity Rush. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes